Never Cruel Or Cowardly
by Feagalad
Summary: "...Eleven's hour is over now, the clock is striking Twelve's." I just love the poem from the 2013 Doctor Who Christmas Special 'The Time of The Doctor', but I always felt that there was more to the story. So here is the extended edition, covering each regeneration of The Doctor's long life. "The Doctor was the name you chose..."


.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Really...I don't own _Doctor Who_. I just wanted to expand on this poem because there seemed to be more to the story.

* * *

_The Doctor was the name you chose_

_That day so long ago_

_Before you met the girl called Rose_

_Dear Susan called you so_

_ ._

_Your first face, old and white of hair_

_Your hearts so young and free_

_A stolen ship, a granddaughter,_

_A rebel born to be_

_._

_Your next face was the hobo clown_

_Who laughed and played the flute_

_Jamie came when Polly was gone_

_The Brigadier salutes_

_._

_This face, born out of One's old age_

_Fought hard for what was right_

_But in the end the Time Lords' rage_

_Made Three out of sheer spite_

_._

_That form, though older like the first_

_Was strong and still fought on_

_Though banished and chained to the Earth_

_Your hope was never gone_

_._

_'Twas here that you met Sarah Jane_

_Your best friend through the years_

_Together through both joy and pain_

_You'd share laughter and tears_

_._

_But all things end, the great books say_

_And life is just the same_

_Your exile ended one dark day_

_And Four took on your name_

_._

_In this new form you then would stay_

_For longer than the rest_

_And many the friend you gained that way_

_Each one joining your quests_

_._

_The next face was a dapper boy_

_With hair of silken gold_

_Your Fifth face went through many joys_

_But also grief so cold_

_._

_Adric was lost and Tegan left_

_Nyssa's fate is unknown_

_If not for Peri, you'd die bereft,_

_Full of loss and alone_

_._

_Six was a different sort of man_

_Full of yourself and proud_

_Your coat had colours that did span_

_Far o'er the bright rainbow_

_._

_Though cruel at times and sharp of tongue_

_Your heart was not amiss_

_To life and liberty you clung_

_We all are sure of this_

_._

_Seven had Ace to keep you on_

_The straight and narrow path_

_"Professor!" she'd grin like the dawn_

_Whilst Daleks felt her wrath_

_._

_You loved her as a protégée_

_And tried to mentor her_

_Together you would seize the day_

_But 'always' lasts for never_

_._

_Seven died in Los Angeles_

_Beneath a surgeon's knife_

_And though this put Grace in distress_

_It could not end your life_

_._

_The Master lost, her life was saved_

_And then you flew away_

_Until a war your soul enslaved_

_And you gave Eight away_

_._

_"Make me a soldier" was your cry_

_"Doctor" can't fill the need_

_Of this dark world about to die_

_For how my people bleed_

_._

_The war raged on throughout all time_

_Each side fought tooth and nail_

_The Daleks slew the Lords of Time_

_The world was doomed to fail_

_._

_You fought for love, you fought for life_

_You fought for Gallifrey_

_But in the end to stop the strife_

_You gave it all away_

_._

_No More should children have to scream_

_While fire fills the skies_

_No More could parents guard their dreams_

_For all the hope has died_

_._

_So burn it all is what you saw_

_The Moment brought an end_

_The War would end, you grasped that straw_

_"They're at peace" you could pretend_

_._

_Nine was born out of war's dark fires_

_And carried all the guilt_

_You were the one to light the pyre_

_Or so your belief built_

_._

_You felt as though you did deserve_

_To hold that pain and rage_

_It was your fault, you had to serve_

_The sentence to guilt's cage_

_._

_But with a kiss of golden light_

_Your heart began to heal_

_The dark world started to gain light_

_And you began to feel_

_._

_It wasn't perfect for the Tenth_

_For scars of war run deep_

_But Rose and Martha gave you strength_

_And Donna let you weep_

_._

_It was so hard to then let go_

_Of the face they had loved_

_To let life's river ebb and flow_

_And change over you flood_

_._

_But then came River and the Ponds_

_And your youngest face of all_

_A second chance to make amends_

_A fresh start to life's call_

_._

_Eleven travelled far and wide_

_Across the universe_

_Amelia Pond was by your side_

_And Rory the brave nurse_

_ ._

_Yet that was not the only thing_

_You got the chance to see_

_For Gallifrey, the home of kings_

_Was saved and you are free_

_._

_Your people live, though lost to time_

_You did not burn your kin_

_You are not guilty of the crime_

_Nor did you do that sin_

_._

_Perhaps one day you can __fulfil_

_The promise made the day_

_You named yourself curer of ills,_

_Promised to stay that way._

_._

_The Doctor was the name you chose_

_The Doctor is your name_

_'Never cowardly' the promise goes_

_'and never cruel' your claim_

_._

_For all these years as on you ran_

_Your destiny was this_

_To run for home, fight so you can_

_Again see what you've missed_

_._

_But now it's time for one last bow_

_Like all your other selves_

_Eleven's hour is ending now_

_The clock is striking Twelve's_

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
